


Cooking by the Book

by taitofan



Series: Dumb LeonxChihiro Fluff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first and last time Leon decided that winging it was a good idea when it came to food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking by the Book

“It will be, um, a piece of cake!”  Even being the cutest person on the face of the planet was not enough to stop Leon from snorting at his boyfriend’s ridiculous joke.

“That was pretty fuckin’ terrible babe,” he stated bluntly, rolling his eyes affectionately when Chihiro giggled.  “Now are we gonna bake this cake or what?”

Chihiro nodded, his eyes full of innocent excitement and his petite hands balled up in determined fists.  He looked horrendously adorable, and his previous cake pun was quickly forgiven.  It was bad, but not as bad as Chihiro was cute.

“Okay!  We’ll make the best cake ever!”  Leon wisely didn’t point out that the Hanamura kid in the class ahead of them could probably do better than they could in his sleep.  No point in dashing Chihiro’s dreams.  “Now, where’s the cookbook?”

“…What cookbook?”  Chihiro’s expression only fell a bit, but it was enough to worry Leon.  Cookbook…?   … _Shit_.  He was supposed to go to the library to get it!

The right thing to do, he knew, was to tell the truth that he’d forgotten.  He could always run and get one, or Chihiro could easily go to his room and find a recipe on his laptop.  But no.  He was Leon fucking Kuwata, and he wasn’t gonna look like a forgetful weenie in front of his boyfriend.

“Just kiddin’ babe!  Look, we don’t need that!  It’s just a cake.  We can make one no problem, no book required.”  Chihiro didn’t look convinced.  But that was fine, because Leon didn’t feel confident.  He was about to give in and sprint to the library when Chihiro nodded tentatively.

“Alright, I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

It took a mere twenty minutes for Leon to realize that he was an idiot and yes, trying to wing baking a cake could indeed hurt.  There was cake batter in his eye, flour on every surface in the kitchen, egg whites in Chihiro’s hair, and all the sugar had spilt on the floor.  _All of it_.

Five minutes into putting the monstrosity in the oven, Chihiro remembered they forgot the baking powder.

Ten minutes later they realized that there was a big difference between a teaspoon and a table spoon, and Leon was positive that chef kid would kill him after he saw the state of the oven _and_ the kitchen.

Another ten minutes made them wonder how a cake could both burn and still be soupy at the same time.

“…We have no sugar to make frosting.”  Chihiro took a small bit that had cooked but not burnt—it _had_ to be small, because there was very little of it to be found in the first place—and popped it into his mouth.  Then he immediately cringed.  “I think eating pure salt is less salty than that.”

Chihiro looked completely disappointed, and Leon knew it was all his fault.  If he hadn’t spaced out, or if he’d just admitted his mistake…

Luckily, he was Leon fucking Kuwata and as good as he was at screwing things up, he was also really good at fixing them.

“…Chihiro, we’re gonna go get ice cream, and after I’m gonna buy a cake from any bakery you want.”  Chihiro’s eyes lit up at the very thought, but his excitement was quickly dashed when he looked at the state of the kitchen.

“But this mess—ah!  L-Leon!  What are you doing?”  Leon ran as quickly as he could over the messy floor, Chihiro safely in his arms.  There’d be hell to pay if anyone found out it was them, true…  But first they had to figure that out!

Even off campus and inside the ice cream parlor, the tortured screams of Teruteru Hanamura could be heard with perfect clarity.  Both Leon and Chihiro swore they’d never attempt to cook anything without a recipe again if only they survived.


End file.
